RETO, SUPERACION, REDENCION
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: En la aldea de Konoha tres personas se enfrentaran a nuevos retos, nuevos proyectos y el pago de pecados pasados. Pero ese trayecto no será fácil y podrían encontrarse en caminos cruzados con quien menos se esperan. Nuevo Proyecto dedicado a la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado, en especial a mi amiga y hermana Golin.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo proyecto que de todo corazón espero sea de su agrado. Siendo sincera tengo mucha fe en este fic, pues extrañamente sinto cierta morbosidad por el próximo trio amoroso de Konoha. Mas aun porque no he manejado tanto la personalidad de Sasuke.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Una calurosa noche se cernía sobre la aldea de Konoha y en sus calles vacías, por pasar de las doce de la madrugada, paseaba sin rumbo fijo el actual Hokage de la aldea, Hatake Kakashi. A paso flojo y desinteresado iba con rumbo fijo a su hogar. Aunque siendo Hokage tenía derecho a usar una pequeña casa cercas de sus oficinas no pudo abandonar su humilde departamento, pues le parecía que la casa Hokage era aún más fría que la suya propia. Al llegar a su destino quito su capa para ponerla en el perchero y descalzarse en la entrada, tenía bastante hambre, pero el día estuvo tan ajetreado y frustrante por el papeleo que solo cenaría un cereal, se ducharía e iría directo a la cama. Pues el tiempo no era más su aliado, su alarma sonaría exactamente a las cinco de la mañana para continuar con sus labores.

Al terminar a lo que se pudiera llamar como su cena se disponía a caer en coma dormitivo hasta dentro de unas horas. Definitivamente no había sido bueno darle vacaciones a Shizune tan rápido. El papeleo y él no se llevaban. Mañana le pediría a Shikamaru que buscara con urgencia a una sustituta, preferentemente una igual de eficiente que la castaña. Ya casi en el marco de la recamara escucho unos golpeteos en su puerta. Más que extrañado y en alerta se acercó a la puerta. Escucho unos pequeños sollozos y un ligero chisteo, que extrañamente se le hizo parecido. Al abrir la puerta con precaución se encontró con una vieja _conocida_ , esa mujer a la que recurría cuando las _necesidades_ de hombre se hacían presentes. De una aldea cercana afiliada a Konoha, era una relación libre, ella estaba dispuesta cuando él la buscaba pero tampoco pedía más tiempo o atenciones. Ambos eran libres de hacer y deshacer. La incógnita era ¿¡Qué hacía con un bebe en brazos!?

-¿Puedo pasar o piensas dejarme aquí toda la noche?- Hablo la mujer de largos cabellos dorados y mirada miel. La chica poseía una esbelta figura con curvas pronunciadas. Una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera.

-Lo siento, es solo que es algo sorpresivo verte en mi puerta y con, bueno, tu bebe.- Se hacía a un lado para que la mujer pasara.- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?- Paso a un lado de ella y le indico con la mano que podía tomar asiento.

-Así estoy bien, gracias. Tenemos que hablar.

Kakashi sabía que ese _Tenemos que hablar_ , era lo peor que un hombre o cualquiera pudiera escuchar, los bellos de sus brazos y nucas se erizaron, sus músculos se tensaron y quiso guardar sus manos en los bolsillo a modo de protección. Su mente imagino lo que ella pudiera decirle y decir que estaba aterrado era poco, muy poco.

-Creo que verte con ese niño me ha dado una idea de lo que quieres hablar.- Se acercó a ella para destapar a la criatura que al parecer ya había conciliado el sueño.

Era una perfecta copia de él cuando tenía esa edad, lo sabía por las fotos que su difunto padre le había mostrado cuando pequeño. Unos cachetes regordetes y sonrojados, cabello plateado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por lo pequeño que se veía no le calculaba más de cuatro meses a lo mucho. Apenas lo vio, su pecho se inundó de un extraño sentimiento y aun con la máscara puesta la sonrisa que se plasmó en él era más que notoria.

-Yo, no quiero a este niño.- La mujer volteo su mirada, pues sabía que el hombre frente a ella no esperaba eso. Aunque tampoco es como si fuera a retractarse de esas palabras.

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la cavidad bucal de la mujer frente a él paso de la sorpresa a la rabia infinita ¿Cómo era posible que siendo ella la madre de su hijo dijera semejantes estupideces? El apenas lo acababa de conocer y ya lo amaba, ella lo había llevado en su vientre, amamantado, velado su sueño ¿Y venía a soltar semejantes disparates?

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Es nuestro hijo.- El ceño fruncido apareció, igual que de su hijo, pero más acentuado.

-Te lo dije cuando esto comenzó, no soy una mujer que desee tener una familia ni esas cosas. Me gusta la libertad, la amo, no estar atada a nadie ni a nada. Seré sincera, cuando me entere del embarazo quise interrumpirlo, pero tampoco soy una asesina. Pensé que quizás con el tiempo y sentirlo dentro de mi podría llegar a quererlo. No fue así. Al nacer todo empeoro. Tampoco quería actuar como una perra y abandonarlo o dejarlo con cualquiera, pues él tiene un padre, tú eres su padre.- Se lo entrego a Kakashi, con delicadeza para no despertarlo.- Si no te dije nada desde un principio fue porque me entere de tu nuevo puesto, y bueno, porque más de una vez lo pensé para no tenerlo. Después llegue a pensar que tal vez te molestarías conmigo pensando que quería atrapare o algo así. Este es tu hijo, Sukumo, lleva el nombre de tu padre, pensé que eso te gustaría. Firmare y haré lo que sea para que no tengas ningún problema legal. Solo quédatelo.- La mujer dejo la pequeña maleta en donde iban las cosas del nene, también en donde iba su papelería y todo lo demás.

-¿Te largaras así como si nada? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?- Kakashi juraría que si es porque tenía el niño en los brazos en esos momentos la estaría zarandando de la impotencia.

-¡Ese es el punto! ¡No soy una madre Kakashi! ¡No busque serlo y no quiero serlo! Además, no fui la única culpable, jugamos demasiado con nuestra suerte en más de una ocasión.- Exaltada y un tanto asustada la mujer retrocedió y se defendía de las acusaciones del Hokage.

Mientras Kakashi trataba de serenarse, más que nada por él bebe. La miro con odio puro, pero tampoco pudo evitar darle la razón, hubo más de un par de ocasiones en los que ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y para mala fortuna del peli plata él creyó o supuso que era ella quien se cuidaba más, dado la naturaleza de su elación. Se confió demasiado. Pero ahora había una criatura inocente que no tenía culpa de nada y esa criatura era su hijo, sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne ¿Cómo podría dejarlo desamparado cuando su propia madre lo estaba abandonando?

-Seré directo contigo, lo dejas ahora y no volverás a verlo en lo que te queda de vida y yo mismo me encargare de que así sea. Su madre murió esta noche. No sabrá más de ti que eso. Has perdido todo derecho sobre él.- Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y volteo a ver al pequeño que aún seguía dormido a pesar de los exabruptos del momento.

Tenía una carita de serenidad a pesar de esas cejas juntas, sus manitas estaban sobre su pecho echas puños, movía su boquita como si amamantara en sueños. Él jamás pensó en una familia, vaya, ni siquiera había una mujer que pudiera ocasionarle algo más allá que atracción momentánea. Y ahora un pequeño ser dependería de él y solo de él. Su mundo estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados en menos de un parpadeo. Con su actual posición y ser padre soltero no era lo mejor, pero no había más opciones. Ya sabría cómo arreglárselas.

-Me voy. El pequeño se levanta de madrugada a comer una vez, pero es muy activo durante el día, come cada cuatro o cinco horas, ya empieza con alimentos sólidos hechos papilla.- La mujer salió por la puerta del alto mandatario de la hoja en silencio. Sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

Kakashi había escuchado perfectamente las indicaciones de la mujer, pero jamás volteo a verla, pues ni eso se merecía una mujer que abandonaba de tal manera a una criatura tan pequeña. Se levantó del sofá, tomo las cosas del niño se fue directo a la habitación, ya mañana se encargaría de hacer el papeleo correspondiente y buscar ayuda para saber qué hacer con un infante, vaya, apenas pudo con tres adolescentes y eso que al final terminaron abandonándolo. Lo que si estaba seguro es que al día siguiente y antes que nada iría a la piedra de los caídos a presentarle a su padre y a su sensei su hijo.

Esa misma noche pero al otro lado de la ciudad la ex heredera del clan Hyuga terminaba de acomodar el ultimo objeto de su mudanza en una pequeña ratonera al lado de su cama. Desde que el clan se enteró de la muerte del genio Hyuga y que este había muerto protegiendo a la heredera el consejo no se lo había tomado nada bien. Pues se había perdido un gran talento por alguien que solo era una pesada carga para el clan del ojo blanco. Por ende se llegó a la conclusión de que la heredera dejara su puesto y fuera sellada y relegada a la segunda rama, pero habiendo tantos intereses de por medio hubo quienes se fueron a los extremos de expulsarla. Hiashi había aceptado el sellado y que fuera relegada, pero la expulsión del clan era en extremo una locura. Pero hubo tanta presión por el concejo que no le quedo de otra más que aceptarla. Antes de su partida en una reunión clandestina Hiashi se despidió de su hija, se disculpó por las cosas que habían pasado en esos días y meses. Prometió ver por ella en la distancia, para evitar cualquier castigo en ella. Con lágrimas se despidió la ahora ex heredera, al día siguiente se le sello y sus cosas fueron puestos en cajas y sus maletas preparadas.

Debido a que no tenía necesidad de usar sus honorarios como shinobi, Hinata sabiamente había ahorrado todo, lo cual le permitió pagar un pequeño departamento casi a las afueras de la aldea, tendría que empezar un nuevo entrenamiento, pues ahora con el sello su flujo de chacra no era igual, su vista también se había limitado, en otras palabras tendría que empezar de nuevo. Un suspiro broto de sus labios mientras una nueva lágrima traicionera brotaba. Nada de esto le dolía tanto como el haber perdido a su primo. Su amado Neji. Su niisan. Vamos, que ni siquiera el ver a Naruto coquetear nuevamente con Sakura le había dolido tanto, eso se debía a que por la guerra te dabas cuenta de las cosas que en verdad valían la pena, un amor no correspondido dolía, si es verdad, pero el saber a un ser amado lejos de ti por causa de la muerte era por lejos mucho peor. Si Naruto había olvidado las palabras a su niisan no importaba y de hecho quizás Naruto si entendió bien y era ella quien se ilusionaba. Solo pidió cuidar de ella ¿no es cierto? Y lo hacía ¿no? Entonces las cosas estaban claras, él no la amaba ni la amaría nunca.

Se prometió en ese mismo instante no llorar más por esas nimiedades, ahora lo importante era volver a su entrenamiento y ponerse en servicio activo. Miro su pequeño hogar, no era más que una sala comedor, una muy pequeña cocina y cuarto de lavado, y su recamara. A pesar de ser pequeña era muy acogedora, sería fácil acostumbrarse a ella, mañana iría a visitar a su primo para rezar por él unos minutos y después pediría a Sakura que la revisara, no iba a cometer la imprudencia de sobre esforzarse, ahora más que nuca vería por sí misma, pues no tenía a nadie que viera ya más por ella.

Una figura entraba por la puerta principal de Konoha, llevaba un poncho grisáceo, cabello bastante largo con una banda sobre su cabeza, el pelo cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. Quienes estaban de guardia en la puerta se sorprendieron de ver de nueva cuenta al reivindicado Uchiha Sasuke. Su regreso se debía a esa promesa que ahora cumpliría por su hermano, proteger esa ciudad que antes le había dado la espalda a su clan, un clan que estaba dispuesto hacer surgir de nuevo a su gloria y esplendor, uno que no se basaría en ambición y poder como sus ancestros. Pero aún le faltaba un largo camino para llegar a ese punto, primero que nada, tendría que ver que se decidiría después de su repentina llegada a esa aldea que lo vio nacer.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí espero un mensajito con su opinión, buena, mala, regular, lo que sea será muy bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya listo el segundo capitulo. Me tarde y lo lamento. Espero que valga la pena, pues al menos a mi me gusta como ando llevando la historia.**

 **Otra cosa, tengo Beta. Tenemos que darle un aplauso al valiente que se animo a tolerar todo lo que escribe su servidora y aprovecho para agradecer... Gracias Aspros.**

 **Ya no los entretengo mas y los dejo leer.**

 **Ya saben que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningun fin de lucro.**

* * *

 ****

 **CAPITULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente varias figuras se movían por la ciudad, nada extraño si no fuera porque una de esas figuras llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño infante que lo veía entre raro y asombrado. Kakashi estaba sorprendido de que Sukumo no llorara al verlo, solo se quedó mirándolo como queriendo descifrarlo. Lo vio buscar también por la habitación a alguien, supuso a su madre, creyó que en ese momento el empezaría a llorar, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ir por la mamila de la madrugada y manotearla. Era obvio que tenía hambre. Su primera vez preparando un biberón no fue para nada fácil. Qué tipo de agua usar, cuantas medidas de formula poner, a que temperatura. Todo eso fue frustrante, más cuando el pequeño esta vez sí soltó en llanto por el hambre y después el infernal cambio de pañal. Ni todo el entrenamiento recibido en años lo preparo para algo como eso. Después de la odisea de la mañana se preparó para ir al lugar que había acordado en la madrugada, la piedra de los caídos.

Al llegar a dicho lugar se volvió a sorprender, pues una persona más estaba en ese lugar, por su larga cabellera azulina supo de quien se trataba. El pequeño Sukumo soltó algo parecido a una risa ahogada, pues aunque el lugar debería ser para los demás algo que traía la melancolía y el dolor, para el con toda su inocencia resultaba algo colorido.

El sonido trajo a Hinata a la realidad. Era extraño ver allí tan temprano a alguien con un bebe en brazos. Pero jamás espero ver ahí al Hokage con un bebe que era una pequeña copia de él y que ahora luchaba sin tregua para quitarle el gran sombrero que componía su traje.

-Gommen Hinata, no queríamos interrumpir tus rezos. – Habló Kakashi con su típica sonrisa oculta por el cubre boca mientras trataba inútilmente de alejar las manos del pequeño niño de su sombrero.

-No se disculpe Hokage-sama, ya había terminado, me estaba despidiendo.- Realizó una reverencia a modo de saludo para su líder.

-¿Tú también con lo de Hokage? Solo Naruto me sigue llamando igual, sinceramente espero que tú también lo hagas Hinata.- Una falsa decepción lo cubrió mientras se daba por vencido con Sukumo.

-¡Gommen Kakashi sensei!- Llevo sus manos a su boca un tanto apenada. Mientras también trataba de no reír por las acciones del pequeño. Su mirada se posó sobre el bebé.

-Veo que el pequeño Sukumo tiene un encanto con las mujeres, tal parece que eso también lo heredo de mí, y no lo digo por presumir.- Guiñó un ojo a la ex heredera. Ya sabía él por todo lo que Hinata había atravesado en su clan, pero obviamente no había podido hacer nada para evitar ese destino, la venda sobre su frente se lo recordaría por siempre. Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando ella soltó un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa.

-¡Lo siento! No sabía que se había casado ni nada de eso. He estado tan ocupada con otras cosas que ni por enterada me di ¡Muchas felicidades Kakashi sensei!- Realizó una reverencia más profunda acompañado de una radiante sonrisa ¿De verdad había estado tan perdida que no supo nada de la vida de los demás? No se podía ser más tonta.

-¿Casarme? No por supuesto que no. Este pequeño si es mi hijo, pero no me case ni nada de eso. Digamos que soy padre soltero.- No es que no confiara en la oji perla, pero obviamente tampoco quería andar pregonando el origen de Sukumo. Eso sería solo con el tiempo y las personas adecuadas.- Hinata te presento a Sukumo, Sukumo ella es Hinata Hyuga, la kunoichi más tierna y linda que conocerás.- Puso hacia enfrente al nene que hasta ese momento vio directamente a Hinata.

El pequeño en cuanto la vio a los ojos, estiro sus manitas indicándole que quería ser cargado por ella. Hinata en su noble corazón no podría rechazar a semejante criatura con esos ojitos color ónix. En cuanto sus brazos lo tomaron y para sorpresa de Kakashi el nene se acurruco en su pecho. Supuso que si le hacía falta una figura femenina y si era sincero Hinata siempre ocasionaba eso en los demás, por lo general en los chicos, exceptuando al idiota de su ex alumno.

-Mucho gusto Sukumo.- En automático lo acorruco aún más. Los bebes siempre había sido su debilidad. Estaba en su naturaleza. En el clan siempre estaba al pendiente de los pequeños que nacían. Veía como el clan Hyuga perduraría en esos pequeños. Algunos como civiles tal vez y otros como grandes shinobis.

A Kakashi esa imagen fue por demás acogedora, no había tenido oportunidad de ver esa faceta en alguien más que no fuera Sakura por su trabajo en el hospital, pero ver a alguien como Hinata, la tierna y dulce ex heredera del clan del byakugan fue algo enternecedor. Más cuando su pequeño manoteaba en el aire hacia ella y esta le sonreía tiernamente.

En ese preciso momento un anbu hizo su aparición frente a ellos, ocasionando un sobresalto en el pequeño, la oji perla se posiciono de modo que el hombre no viera al nene, como si ese sujeto pudiera hacerle algún daño. Kakashi se percató de ese hecho y de inmediato su mente empezó a trabajar.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama pero se le solicita de modo urgente en la torre.- El enmascarado anbu, estaba de rodillas y bajo la máscara miraba hacia la oji perla y a la criatura que trataba de esconder, logrando solo ver una pequeña mata de cabello plateado. Conjeturas se realizaron en ese cerebro.

-Iré de inmediato, puedes retirarte.- La seriedad en esas palabras asustaron un poco a Hinata, supuso que no le había parecido la interrupción del anbu.

Esté de inmediato desapareció en una nube de humo para tranquilidad de los presentes.

-Hinata, me temo que te pediré el mayor favor que alguien te haya solicitado, pero dada las circunstancias no me queda opción ¿Podrías cuidar de Sukumo mientras atiendo esto? Sera solo por hoy, lo prometo.- Kakashi trató de sonar lo más profesional que podía, pero no tenía ni siquiera un día con su hijo y ahora tenía que dejarlo de buenas a primeras y aunque sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos no le hacía gracia.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba un tanto sorprendida por la petición del Hokage, pero lo entendía un poco. Además de que el pequeño estaba un poco asustado y se aferraba a ella como salvavidas, no podía dejarlo así, y tampoco es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

-Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei, hay problema. Pero necesitare las cosas de Suku-chan. Su mamila, su fórmula, sus pañales y algún cambio de ropa.- Le solicito mientras trataba de hacer reír de nuevo al niño y lo mecía.

-¿Vas a necesitar todo eso?- Un tanto aterrado pregunto pues solo había salido con el nene en brazos a visitar a su padre y sensei, y eso ya había quedado descartado por hoy.

-Por supuesto, siempre hay que salir con eso ¿No lo trajo?- Miro las manos del peli plata y lo vio sin nada. Suspiro con una sonrisa, no sabía cómo es que de la noche a la mañana Kakashi tenía un hijo pero al parecer necesitaría más ayuda de lo que creía.- Si quiere déjeme la llave de su casa e iré a tomar las cosas allí.- Sugirió la azabache.

-En ese caso, toma las llaves y quédate allí, mientras arreglo lo que tengo que arreglar ¿No hay problema de verdad Hinata?- Entregó sus llaves a la chica y le indicó que aún vivía en su viejo departamento.

-Por supuesto que no. Hoy no tenía muchas cosas planeadas y las que tenía no eran realmente importantes. Puede estar tranquilo, cuidare bien de Suku-chan.- Le aseguro mientras partía ella hacia el hogar Hatake.

Kakashi la veía partir con su hijo en brazos y como él jugaba con los cabellos azulinos de la chica y de ahí como pasaba a su vendaje, a pesar de eso ella jamás perdió esa sonrisa radiante, sin duda Hinata era una chica especial y sabía que si había alguien quien cuidaría como se debe a su hijo era ella. En una nube de hojas desapareció y reapareció en el techo de la torre, y volviendo a las antiguas costumbres entro por la ventana. Pero nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar ahí a su antiguo alumno, aquel que había solicitado tiempo para regresar a la aldea y lo miraba con el mismo rostro arrogante de siempre.

-Tal parece que esa maña tuya jamás la dejaras, no importa que ahora tengas que dar un ejemplo a seguir ¿No, Kakashi?- Llevaba la misma vestimenta de la noche, desgastada y como si fuera más un pordiosero que el temible Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vaya, pero miren nada más lo que trajo el viento a Konoha. Bienvenido de vuela Sasuke.- Si, si estaba sorprendido aunque su monótona voz sonora igual que siempre. Aunque estaba feliz de que por fin Sasuke regresara de donde sea que anduvo.

-Ahórrate el parloteo Kakashi. Mejor dime que dirá el consejo de mi regreso ¿Me quedo o me preparo para largarme?- No había ninguna sutileza en su hablar, hace tiempo había dejado todo eso atrás. Pero aun así él tenía una promesa que cumplir a su hermano y solo eso era lo que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de regresar. Y quizás también Naruto. De ahí en más no había nada de sentimiento a la aldea que lo había visto nacer.

Kakashi solo suspiro un poco frustrado pues esperaba que al menos su actitud osca hubiera disminuido con el paso del tiempo, al menos solo un poco, tampoco quería un milagro y regresara desparramando flores por doquier. Eso era pedir un Sasuke de alguna otra dimensión. Pero igual su regreso era otro dolor de cabeza más que solucionar, bueno el pequeño Suku no era exactamente un dolor, pero Sasuke era otra historia.

-Sabes un "Tiempo sin verlo Kakashi sensei" no vendría mal Sasuke. Al menos por los viejos tiempos.- Tomo su sobrero y lo puso sobre el perchero igual que su capa de Hokage, esperaba que Shikamaru llegara pronto pues hasta donde recordaba se había previsto esta situación desde hace algún tiempo, y todo favorecía a Sasuke en gran medida.

Y como si de telepatía se tratase el susodicho ingreso a la habitación ya enterado de lo que ahí se estaba tratando, pues el rumor del regreso del vengador Uchiha se estaba esparciendo como pólvora por toda la aldea, y si mal no presentía pronto Naruto y Sakura estarían aquí para saber si las noticias eran ciertas. Al menos el último Uchiha había sido inteligente y disminuido su chacra, aunque con las habilidades de Naruto eso no dudaría mucho. Así que con paso flojo y aburrido saludo al Hokage.

-Bueno acabemos pronto con esto porque hay otro asunto que tengo que tratar con Shikamaru de manera urgente.- Puso aspecto serio y los dos hombres aparte enarcaron una ceja al verlo actuar de esa manera tan impropia de él.

-Si bueno, dado todo esto pues solo tengo que decirte lo que Hokage te dijo cuando te fuiste, no hay ningún problema si quieres regresar a la aldea. Los del concejo de la aldea propusieron tenerte vigilado por un corto periodo de tiempo y no nos quedo de otra más que aceptar. En tus misiones, cuando se te integre, también serás vigilado, más este solo en cuanto a tu desempeño y disposición para las misiones. Cualquier actitud sospechosa será considerada traición, te aconsejo acostumbrarte a esto pues estarán buscando cualquier pretexto para lincharte.- Explico tratando de sonar breve pero no olvidando los puntos importantes.

-¿Eso es todo?- No eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía que ver algún truco o algo oculto. Sabía que los del concejo lo querían muerto y despedazado antes que andar como si nada por toda la aldea a placer.

-Todos abogamos para que no fueran más severos contigo Sasuke. Y no buscamos algún tipo de agradecimiento de tu parte, solo lo hicimos porque lo creímos correcto. Sabrás quienes fueron los que más abogaron por ti así que espero en verdad que seas al menos tolerante con ellos cuando se presenten….- Y tardo mas en decir todo eso Kakashi que lo que duro su puerta cerrada. Pues en menos de medio segundo Naruto y Sakura hacían su aparición en su oficina sin tocar siquiera.

-¡Teme! ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡Por fin regresaste bastardo!- Naruto se encontraba eufórico al ver ahí a su amigo-rival por fin, después de todo ese tiempo sin saber su paradero exacto. De verdad estaba contento de que el antiguo equipo siete estuviera junto de nuevo.

-Sasuke kun, por fin estas de vuelta. Me alegro tanto.- Sakura la med-ninja se hizo presente con ojos acuosos. La enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento no podía contenerse en su pecho. Quería ir a abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado tanto y que cada día esperaba verlo ingresar por la enorme puerta de Konoha, pero sabía que el Uchiha no lo tomaría a bien. Así que solo se contuvo de correr hacia él y llevar sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

-Dobe. Sakura.- Y ese había sido el gran saludo del vengador solo acompañado por el fantasma de una media sonrisa a sus ex compañeros.- Kakashi supongo puedo regresar a la zona Uchiha.- Quiso asegurarse pues aunque sabía que Naruto y la misma Sakura le pedirían ir a otro lugar el no aceptaría pues ese era su lugar, su sitio. Si regresaría a la aldea viviría ahí.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero te advierto que tendrás mucho trabajo ahí. La zona no ha sido tocada por nadie, quizás uno que otro vago o delincuente, pero sigue en las mismas condiciones que…, bueno tu sabes.- Ese era un tema bastante delicado que sabía bien aun no debería ser tocado, ni siquiera por el siendo Hokage.

-No te preocupes Sasuke kun, nosotros podemos ayudarte. Puedo pedir permiso en el hospital y…,

-Déjalo Sakura.- Duro y cortante. Y no porque no lo agradeciera pero no quería a nadie ahí por el momento. Era algo que necesitaba hacer solo.

Sakura se sorprendo un poco de la rudeza de sus palabras, sin penarlo dio un paso hacia atrás viendo directamente hacia el chico del que aun estaba perdidamente enamorada. Trato de demostrar que sus palabras no la habían afectado, pero falló estrepitosamente por la mirada de todo en ella. Sobre todo la de su rubio amigo.

-¡Teme! Sakura solo quiere ayudar y ya estas con tu actitud amargada de siempre.- Por la mirada de Sasuke en el entendió un poco la situación y trato de minimizar el daño en la chica de sus sueños.- Bueno, cuando necesites ayuda nosotros te gritaremos en lacara que no ¿Verdad Sakura?- Volteo hacia ella con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, con esa sonrisa radiante que a todos contagiaba.

Sakura solo asintió y la lágrima traicionera que salió rebelde fue eliminada disimuladamente por la chica de pelo rosa, sabía que tendría que ser paciente con el morocho. Y ella lo seria por él, para que viera todo ese amor que le guardaba.

-Bueno no es que los corra pero tengo otros asuntos que atender así que por favor desalojen mi oficina exceptuándote Shikamaru. Nos pondremos en contacto Sasuke.- Pidió-exigió Kakashi a sus tres mejores shinobis.

Los tres nuevos sannins se retiraron de la oficina a rumbo desconocido para los que se quedaron en el lugar. Un silencio un tanto incomodo se presento en el sitio extrañando aun mas al Nara.

-Hable de una vez, que me está poniendo los pelos de punta. Es raro verlo con esa actitud tan seria.- Frunció Shikamaru tenso al haber alguna posible situación de peligro para la aldea.

-Toma asiento es un poco largo y complicado de tratar.- Y obedeciendo a Kakashi el Nara tomo asiento mientras el peli plata le explicaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y su actual estado. Como conoció a la mujer, el tipo de relación que tenían y que ahora era padre soltero con un pequeño abandonado por su madre.

-Bueno, a decir verdad estoy un poco sorprendido de que ella lo haya dejado, no de que sea padre. No se ofenda, pero su reputación lo precede.- Trato de ser sincero pero sin ofenderlo.

-A veces me pregunto en qué concepto me tienen.- Soltó mas para sí mismo que para su concejero.

-Solo la que por tu cuenta te has creado. Desde pequeño te vi paseando con ese librito tuyo por toda la aldea sin pudor alguno. Ahora, volviendo al tema, dudo que haya algún problema con el concejo o el papeleo, pues ella ha renunciado al niño por voluntad propia. Así que por ese lado debe estar tranquilo.- Se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida y dejar a su líder un tanto preocupado pues ahora la cuestión seria como dividir su tiempo con su hijo y su cargo.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde ha dejado al niño?- Pregunto antes de salir del despacho.

-Hmm, En la mañana iba hacia la piedra de los caídos, a presentar a Sukumo-chan a mi padre y al cuarto, me tope a Hinata ahí y fue cuando se me mando llamar para lo de Sasuke, así que en resumidas cuentas Hinata debe estar con él en mi casa cuidando de el.- Una sonrisa de medio lado aflojo al recordar la escena de la mañana.

-Así que Hinata fue la primera en saber de ¿Sukumo? ¿Es algún juego con el nombre de su padre? Según recuerdo llevaba por nombre Sakumo.- Se extrañó Shikamaru. No podía estar equivocado con ese tipo de información.

-¡Ho! Bueno, es que una vez estuve con ella y estaba tan borracho que no hablaba muy bien que digamos. Supongo que mencione a mi padre en algún punto de la conversación y salió así su nombre y bueno ella no volvió a decir nada del tema y creyó que ese era su nombre.- Rasco su mejilla con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Si era sincero eso no ha sido lo más vergonzoso que ha hecho.

-A eso me refiero con que usted se a echo su propia reputación.- Rodo los ojos Shikamaru aun en el marco de la puerta.- Al menos el pequeño está en buenas manos, Hinata es la chica con más sentido materno que cualquiera que conozco. Ayudo en el hospital en el área de cuneros cuando paso la guerra. Sukumo estará mejor con ella que con cualquier persona. Sin ofender.- Levanto su mano a modo de disculpa.

-¿Mejor con ella que con cualquiera? Parece que acabas de darme una gran idea.- Sonrió ampliamente desde su posición y se puso de pie para hacer una visita rápida a su casa antes de seguir con sus deberes para con la aldea.

Shikamaru lo vio desaparecer en una nube de humo y esperaba no haber metido en un problema a Hinata por su comentario hecho sin ninguna malicia. Aunque también entendía a Kakashi, si él estuviera en la misma posición sería la primera opción en su lista. Bueno siendo sincero, solo sería su única opción.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del Hokage Hinata con Sukumo en brazos miraba hacia arriba y abajo. No era que estuviera sucio, solo algo desordenado y para una criatura eso no era nada bueno. Así que busco donde poner al pequeño mientras ella ordenaba un poco y al no encontrar nada improviso un pequeño futon y cojines por doquier al puro estilo fuerte medieval. Definitivamente Kakashi necesitaba ayuda con las cosas necesarias para tener un bebe en su hogar. Segura de que el pequeño Suku-chan no saldría por ningún lado del fuerte empezó a recoger libros, pergaminos, platos sucios, ropa ¿limpia, sucia? Ni idea así que toda iría a la lavandería. Abrió la puerta y se asusto de lo que vio ahí. Era una enorme, enorme y recalcamos enorme montaña de ropa sucia ¿Cómo es que el Hokage podía vivir de esa manera? Bueno de eso se ocuparía después, lo primero era dejar libre la sala-comedor y la recamara. De repente un sonrojo se apodero de ella ¿Sería capaz de entrar a ese sagrado lugar para cualquiera como vil intrusa? La imagen al revisar al pequeño le dijo que si, pues quien sabe como Sukumo tenía una sandalia ninja, obviamente de Kakashi y la llevaba a su boca. Si. Definitivamente tenía que poner orden en ese lugar. Así que armándose de valor tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, al abrirlo la imagen no fue tan aterradora de cómo pensaba, pues la cama a pesar de estar desecha lo demás ahí estaba en relativo orden, comparado con lo que había hallado en la cocina y sala. Así que lo más rápido que pudo puso en orden ese cuarto, notando que tampoco ahí había una cuna o al menos un moisés para poner al nene. Eso era algo muy raro. Y de hecho tampoco había mucha ropa del pequeño, había solo lo que había en la maletita a un lado de la cómoda.

Fue a revisar a Sukumo y lo encontró manoteando al aire y riendo, sin duda era un pequeño muy vivas y en cuanto la vio soltó más risotadas. Era muy fácil encariñarse con un nene así. Fue a preparar una mamila antes de seguir con la limpieza, regreso a los tres minutos con la mamila en mano y se sentó para poder tomar al pequeño y ponerlo en la posición correcta para darle de comer, el pequeño apenas vio el objeto abrió mas sus ojitos y abrió su boquita, al parecer tendría buen apetito. A los minutos el pequeño se termino la mamila y Hinata lo acomodo para que pudiera eructar y así mientras lo mecía y daba palmaditas se quedo dormido. Así que aprovecho para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo ahí, realizando la misma labor que en la sala y creando una pequeña fortaleza para evitar una posible caída.

Fue rápidamente hacia la cocina y lavo los pocos trastos sucios que había, tiro comida caducada, fregó la cocina y sala. Todo eso en tiempo record pues quería regresar con el pequeño lo más pronto posible, fue a la recamara llevándose los mismo utensilios de limpieza, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido realizo la misma labor. El pequeño seguía dormido, fue hacia el baño y la ducha para realizar su labor lo mejor posible, lo cual no fue del todo necesario pues esta estaba casi intacta. Definitivamente su Hokage vivía más en la torre que en su propia casa, técnicamente solo iba a revisar su casa, dormir y comer. Por un momento se sintió realmente triste por él, no solo tenía una agenda muy apretada, sino que también al regresar no había nadie para recibirlo. Un hombre solo aceptaba eso por el gran amor que le tenía a su aldea.

Al terminar todas las labores se decidió por empezar hacer una papilla para el pequeño, ya no tardaría en despertar y no podía estar dándole siempre formula, había que introducirle ya alimentos sólidos, así que preparo algo muy sencillo con verduras, arroz y lo machaco. Lo dejo cercas de la estufa para que se templara pero no se enfriara de más. Al regresar con Suku-chan este empezaba a tener señas de lágrimas en sus ojos al despertar y sentirse solo. Hinata se acerco a él y le sonrió con toda la ternura del mundo.

-No Suku-chan, no llores. Aquí estoy, no voy a dejarte solo.- Lo cargo para tranquilizarlo y arrullarlo un poco. Fueron directo hacia la cocina y al no tener como alimentarlo correctamente lo sentó en sus piernas. Y aunque el pequeño Hatake hacia todo por alcanzar el bol ella se las arreglo para poder darle de comer impidiendo que se ensuciara más de lo necesario. Con una mamila solo de agua ayudo a pasar los bocados que le daba. Ya casi al terminar la Hyuga sintió un chakra grande pero supo reconocerlo de inmediato como el perteneciente a su Hokage.

-Io, Hinata.- Saludo desde el marco de la puerta a la chica de azulinos cabellos mientras veía como ella le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. También el pequeño Saku lo veía pero de una manera aburrida. Hatake tenía que llevar en sus genes.- Veo que has estado entretenida en mi hogar.

-Lamento si eso lo molesto Kakashi sensei. Me disculpo.- Quiso hacer una reverencia pero al estar sentada y con el nene en brazos se lo imposibilito.

-No Hinata, el que debería disculparse soy yo. No paso mucho en casa y siempre está todo desordenado. Además te has hecho cargo de mi hijo mi casa y ahora hasta de mi casa. Me siento fatal ahora por lo que te pediré. Pero es un favor, el más grande que alguien te haya pedido jamás.- Se acerco el pequeño y con una servilletas que se encontraba cercas limpio un poco de restos de comida que el niño tenía, causándole un poco de cosquillas en el proceso. Lo que llevo a una reacción en cadena, pues el nene le sonrió con la mayor felicidad que Kakashi hubiera visto antes, peli plata sonrió ante esto y la oji luna se gravo a fuego en su mente ese gesto tan tierno de su Hokage.- Pero no se a quien más recurrir y que este altamente calificado como tú.

Hinata estaba al cien por ciento atenta de que era eso que su Hokage le iba a pedir. Pues había sido sellada y como shinobi no podía llevar al cabo aun sus funciones correctamente. Tendría que entrenarse de nueva cuenta y eso llevaría algo de tiempo, ni siquiera ella sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente. Pero esa mirada seria y decidida en su máxima autoridad le indicaba que no era cualquier cosa, quizás sería un reto para ella, pero no diría NO.

-Estoy aquí para lo que Hokage sama ordene, soy un shinobi de Konoha, jamás podría darle la espalda a mi aldea.- Y aunque quiso verse segura de sí misma el tener a Suku-chan en brazos le quitaba algo de eso.

-De verdad necesito que pienses bien lo que voy a pedirte, si te rehúsas lo entenderé perfectamente. Pero si aceptas, créeme que te deberé la vida.- Aunque esas palabras deberían haberla en algún sentido calmarlo solo la alteraron mas.

-Diga Hokage sama.- Casi sintió la saliva raspar por su garganta después de terminar la oración.

-Necesito que seas mi mano derecha para cuidar de Sukumo. Que estés al pendiente de él y lo que necesite, y que me informes de todo eso. Como notaras no tengo ninguna idea de lo que se requiere para ser padre, ayer a estas horas solo tenía que preocuparme medianamente de mi y ahora tengo un pequeño que fue abandonado por su madre porque simplemente a ella no se le daba el tener familia o este "tipo" de responsabilidades. De verdad necesito de ti Hinata.- Le soltó casi sin respirar y mentiría si dijera que el sacar a la luz el que Suku era abandonado no lo había hecho con intención de doblegar el corazón de la Hyuga, el cual era bien sabido por todos era como un bombón por toda esa dulzura que poseía la peli azul.

Ella permanecía en shock, pues paso de la furia a la preocupación en menos de medio segundo, por una parte la petición de su Hokage la hiso sentir endemoniadamente mal, la había hecho sentir degradada a mera niñera, porque por mas honoríficos que el peli plata quisiera ponerle eso era al fin y al cabo, una niñera. Pero al enterarse de que a Sukumo su "madre" lo había abandonado así como así hiso que sus entrañas se retorcieran de coraje y de impotencia. Porque ¿Quién podría dejar así un nene como si nada? Dio un vistazo por la estancia de la casa y cayó en cuanta de las palabras de su Hokage. Ahí no había sillita entrenadora, mamilas, porta bebe, vaso entrenador, cubiertos de bebes, ropa suficiente, cuna ni nada para el aseo del niño. De verdad que necesitaba urgentemente esa ayuda. Además ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando Suku-chan la abrazaba como ahora?

-Puedes pensarlo si quieres, no me tienes que dar ahora una respuesta. Sé que lo que te pido no…

-Acepto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Le digo que acepto Hokage sama, pero tendrá que venir hoy mismo conmigo a las tiendas de especialidad para comprar todo lo que Suku-chan requiere. Tiene que ser hoy mismo.- Hinata fue bastante tajante en eso.

Kakashi la miro con una ceja alzada. Se veía muy firme en su postura y a la vez tierna, pues el pequeño aun seguía recostado en su hombro, al verlo no le quedo otra opción que dar un suspiro cansado y aceptar lo que la chica pedía. Así que llamo a Pakkun y en un pequeño pergamino anoto lo que había pasado con Hinata a Shikamaru, quien se encargaría solo por hoy de llevar a cabo ciertas pendientes urgentes en la torre Hokage.

Así se encaminaron hacia una de esas famosas tiendas y para comodidad de todos menos del pequeño lo primero que se compraron fue una carriola. Lo principal era la ropa del niño y los artículos de limpieza ¡Oh! Pobre del Hokage que por primera vez supo lo que era andar de tienda en tienda con un bebe y una niñera meticulosa. Pues Hinata se entretenía a checando producto por producto para ver si era el adecuado, si alguien lo hubiera mandado a comprar a él algo de bebe hubiera tomado el primer artículo que viera en el estante. Y eso que solo llevaban la ropa y artículos de higiene, aun faltaba las cosas pesadas como el porta bebe, la silla entrenadora y cuna. Que ser una gran shinobi sirviera de algo, pues necesito de varios clones para poder llevar todo eso.

Además aun faltaba lo peor, los cuchicheos por parte de los aldeanos al ver a la heredera Hyuga con un niño que era la copia del Hokage siendo acompañado por ellos. La gente, buena para los inventos inmediatamente resolvió que había sido por un embarazo fuera de matrimonio por lo que había sido sellado y echada del complejo Hyuga. Pero sin duda los que más se sorprendieron fueron los integrantes del equipo siete que venían de comprar los víveres para la casa del Uchiha, fue lo único que acepto de ayuda el ex vengador de Konoha. Este ultimo alzo una ceja al ver semejante espectáculo, pues Kakashi empujaba una carriola con un niño muy parecido a él, y en su rostro el cansancio era extremo, no recordaba haberlo visto jamás así, mientras que por otro lado, más bien enfrente de ellos una Hyuga con una banda cubriendo su frente arrugaba su seño mientras revisaba algo en un papel, al parecer una lista.

-¿Ese es Kakashi sensei y Hinata chan?- Como siempre el más curioso del equipo pregunto.

-¿Qué hace Hinata con Kakashi? ¿Y quién es ese niño?- Sakura segundo a Naruto.

Este último inmediatamente olvidando hacia donde se dirigían fue al encuentro de su maestro y amiga con todas las dudas dibujadas en su zorruno rostro.

-Ese baka. Como siempre haciendo lo que se le viene a la cabeza.- Una mal disimulada Sakura refunfuño para sí. Pues ella también quería saber que hacían esos dos juntos.

Sasuke iba a seguir su camino pues poco le importaba lo que su sensei hiciera con la Hyuga a la que inmediatamente ubico como la acosadora del dobe de su amigo, pero recordó que ese mismo dobe llevaba una de sus bolsas, lo peor, la que llevaba sus preciados tomates. Así que bufando de fastidio lo siguió sin perder de vista a la Hyuga que ahora miraba hacia los tres con una sonrisa, pero la cambio a una de sorpresa cuando había caído en cuenta que él estaba ahí, frente a ella.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¿Qué hace con Hinata chan y un chibi de usted?- Se acerco Naruto a Suku para observarlo mejor.

Sukumo inmediatamente sonrió al rubio, pues el cabello le gustaba, demasiado amarillo, muy llamativo. Así que aprovechando la cercanía del rubio lo tomo de un mecho y tironeo de él.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Sakura chan ayúdame! ¡Kakashi sensei haga algo!- Lloriqueaba el rubio sin soltar la bolsa de tomates del Uchiha.

-Naruto baka, solo a ti se te ocurre acercarte así a un niño, idiota.- Su vena en la frente alto inmediatamente.

Pero el pequeño al ver a Sakura en ese modo, soltó un hipido tras otro, pues su exabrupto asusto al pequeño quien no tardo en soltar su llanto inmediatamente.

-Ninguno cambia, siguen siendo los mismo que cuando era críos.- Agrego el Uchiha llegando a ellos.

Esta vez Sakura ni siquiera presto atención pues estaba más apurada en hacer que el nene dejara de llorar, aunque sus intentos eran en vano.

-Ven aquí Suku chan, no pasa nada, son amigos.- La dulce voz de Hinata atrajo la mirada de todos. El nene inmediatamente dejo de llorar mientras pedía los brazos de la oji perla. Y Kakashi relajaba los hombros. A los segundos se calmo y saludo a los recién llegados.- Hola Sakura chan, Naruto kun y bienvenido Uchiha san.

Este ultimo solo asintió al saludo de la Hinata, la primera de la aldea que no la miraba con sospechosísimo o queriendo acosarlo. De hecho su saludo lo sintió sincero y amable. El primer saludo así que recibía en muchos años.

-Kakashi sensei, no nos ha dicho que hace con Hinata y un chibi de usted.- La curiosidad picaba en el rubio como enjambre de hormigas de fuego.

Kakashi quien estaba física y psicológicamente agotado por el día de compras pensó que lo mejor era soltar de una buena vez la bomba.

-Bien, al mal paso darle prisa, muchachos él es Sukumo Hatake, mi hijo. Hinata es su guardiana.- Y la reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?

* * *

 **¿Llegaron hasta aqui? ¡Genial! Ya saben que sus opiniones cuentan, y mas importante aun se agradecen.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo, pero la verdad no prometo nada.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Me tarde? Para que pregunto si se la respuesta. Culpen a la musa, la muy infiel me dejo, se largo y apenas regreso arrepentida. Pero ya esta atada en el sótano, amordazada y todo. Ya estamos trabajando en el cuarto capitulo para evitar mas retrasos antes de que me deje de nuevo.

Cualquier duda sobre este capitulo, por favor díganmelo en un lindo, bello y sensual review. Parejas aun sin definirse, asi que cualquiera puede resultar siendo el ganador del corazón de Hinata. Así con forme se vaya desarrollando la historia se sabrá quien es.

Ya sin mas los dejo leer pues se que es lo que mas desean en lugar de tanto parloteo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Después de la sorpresa que se llevaron los tres nuevos sannin al saber que su sensei era padre y que de nueva cuenta el niño llorara y Hinata intentara calmarlo de nuevo, los tres pares de ojos vieron como la peli azul rebuscaba algo en la pequeño bolso que colgaba de la carriola sacando un biberón ya preparado para el infante, solo la comida logro calmarlo lo suficiente para que Kakashi los fulminara con la mirada advirtiéndoles silenciosamente que no quería otra serie de gritos, pues no quería que el pequeño sufriera de algo por los escándalos del rubio y la rosada.

El Uchiha por otro lado estaba intrigado por varias razones. La primera, era el saber dónde estaba la madre del niño y la segunda era saber que hacia la Hyuga como guardiana del niño. Era una shinobi, a menos que fuera tan débil que para ser ninja ya ni siquiera era apta. Quizás esa opción era la más acertada, pero aún seguía en duda la primera cuestión.

-¿La madre de tu hijo donde esta que necesitas niñera?- El Uchiha miro el pequeño quien sintió un poco de temor por la penetrante mirada que le daba.

-Él no tiene madre, me tiene a mí que es lo importante. Y ahora también tiene a Hinata chan.- No quiso dar más explicaciones del asunto pues bien sabía que la actitud curiosa de sus otros alumnos saldría a flote en cualquier momento.

-¡Pero Kakashi sensei! ¿Cómo que no tiene una madre?- Casi quiso mover frenéticamente sus manos si no fuera por la bolsa de súper mercado que cargaba.

-Naruto, no hay más que agregar. Y olvídate de insistir, no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos.- Zanjo él, como sabía hacerlo. Directo y con mirada fría.

-Pero Kaka… ¡Itai! ¡Sakura chan!- El rubio se quejó del golpe recibido por su amiga.

-Kakashi sensei ya dijo lo que tenía que decir. Por cierto, debe mandarlo al hospital, hay que revisar que todo esté bien con él, también que este al corriente con el esquema de vacunas y demás.- La oji jade miro al pequeño quien al parecer ya había superado su terror momentáneo hacia ella.

-Vaya, así que también hay que checar eso. Bueno supongo que Hinata podrá apoyarme.- Kakashi rasco su nuca despistadamente, ya había estado fuera todo el día de la torre Hokage así que sería mejor no faltar más, por eso le paso la encomienda a Hinata.

-Por supuesto, si no hay problema puedo llevarlo yo.- Sonrió hacia Sakura mientras ella acomodaba correctamente al niño en la carriola. Así ella también aprovecharía para pedirle que la revisara, aunque ahora fuera la niñera de Sukumo no podía descuidar su entrenamiento como ninja y por supuesto no hablaría de ese tema frente a Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Claro que puedes ser tu Hinata, lo importante que es que lo lleven.- Sakura se agachó hacia el pequeño para tratar de hacerlo reír. Lástima que Sukumo no le prestaba su atención, bueno si lo hacía, pero mas bien su vista estaba en su muy particular cabello rosa.

-Por un momento pensé que tenía gusto por las menores y que la Hyuga era quien había caído en sus artimañas.- Soltó como si nada Sasuke provocando un sonrojo enorme en la nombrada y un carraspeo en Kakashi.

-¿Que sabes tú de mis gustos Sasuke?- Contra atacó el Hatake sonriendo burlonamente.

-Bueno, al menos sé que te gustan las mujeres. Naruto pensaba que tenías un romance con el tal Capitán Yamato.- Se quitó el muerto de encima con esa declaración.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes en todos. Por una parte Hinata estaba roja de nuevo y volteaba a ver a su Hokage, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que esa información, Naruto palideció pues se supone que eso jamás debió de haberlo sabido era algo que solo había comentado Naruto a su amigo-rival para matar el tiempo. Bueno quizás si sospechaba algo, pues él jamás lo había visto con alguna chica en la aldea o en las misiones como equipo sino era para ayudar.

-¡Ho! ¿Así como tú con Naruto? Ya sabes, ese beso de aquella vez en el aula de Iruka fue muy sonado ¿Fue ese su primer beso? Sin mencionar el de aquella otra vez en el Valle del Fin. Los únicos aquí que son hombres y han besado a otro hombre son ustedes dos.- La sonrisa diabólica de Kakashi no se pudo disimular bajo esa mascara. Maldad pura había ahí.

Y de nueva cuenta chicas ruborizadas y chillidos se dejaron escuchar, de las dos únicas mujeres ahí presentes. Mientras que Naruto estaba entre apenado y furioso por tener que recordar eso de nueva cuenta. Lo más frustrante para él, es que esos eran los únicos besos dados-robados por él. Nunca volvió a besar a nadie. Mientras que Sasuke aunque lo disimulaba muy bien estaba más que furioso, pues el tiro le salió por la culata. Debió suponer en algún momento cuando la oración salió de sus labios que Kakashi tendría como refutarla. Para fortuna del Uchiha, era eso exactamente, un Uchiha, las chicas caían ante el solo con mirarlas. Pero le jodia enormemente que le recordaran esa parte de su pasado.

-¡No vuelva a hablar de eso sensei! ¡Jamás vuelva a mencionarlo!- La furia se apodero del portador del Kyubi provocando una pequeña carcajada en el menor de los Hatake. El rojo de su rostro se llevaba bien con el amarillo del cabello, según el pequeño.

-Me voy.- Soltó como si nada Sasuke no huyendo de la situación, claro que no. Solo era que tenía prisa por llegar a su casa y empezar la limpieza del inmueble.

-¡Sasuke! Espéranos. Con permiso Kakashi sensei, Hinata chan, Suku chan.- Sakura salió detrás del Uchiha siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente.

-¡Teme! Rayos siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana. Nos vemos después y no vuelva a mencionar eso sensei.- Naruto también fue tras de sus amigos dejando a Kakashi y Hinata de nuevo solos en las compras o al menos lo que quedarán de ellas.

Después de que los vieran partir a la distancia, Kakashi tomo su camino hacia la torre no sin antes revolver un poco la cabellera del pequeño y se despidiera de Hinata con un "te lo encargo". Hinata colocó todo en orden para dirigirse a la casa Hatake con copia de llave en mano cuando a las pocas cuadras antes de llegar se da cuenta que el niño ha caído dormido debido a lo pesado del día y lo entendía perfectamente, pues ella misma estaba agotada por todo lo acontecido. Paso de ser casi una ninja degradada a ser la guardiana del hijo del Hokage todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Al entrar vio que las cosas que habían comprado se encontraban aun en sus respectivas cajas en la sala y parte del comedor, así que serpenteando todo eso más las bolsas de utensilios de bebes, accesorios y por supuesto ropa llego al dormitorio del peli plata. Recostó al pequeño y realizo la misma maniobra que horas antes, así que era obvio que era lo que tendría que hacer, armar la cuna. Sentada en el piso de madera de aquel pequeño departamento revisando el manual del fabricante recordó también cuantas veces había llevado a cabo esos menesteres, pues cuando era genin solicitaron en un par de ocasiones al equipo para misiones como la que llevaba ahora armando la cuna. En aquellas ocasiones lo hacía con algo de nostalgia y tristeza, pues era para mujeres viudas en estado y que habían perdido a sus esposo ninjas. Incluso aun peor cuando ya había alguna cuna a medio hacer olvidada en algún desván o cuarto sin usar. Pero esta vez había una enorme diferencia de esas otras veces, Sukumo era un niño precioso capaz de conquistar el corazón de cualquiera, así como lo había logrado con ella. Por lo tanto para Hinata armar una cuna para un niño como él era realmente motivador. Así que en menos de lo que pensó la cuna estaba armada y lista para usarse, había colocado perfectamente su colchón, edredón, sabanas, algunos juguetes y uno que otro peluche que sirviera de distracción visual para cuando despertara y no se sintiera tan solo. Estaba tan anodada pensando en cómo se vería el pequeño ahí que estaba olvidando que aún había más cosas que ordenar.

Aprovechando la siesta del pequeño organizo todo lo mejor que pudo, mañana finalizaría los detalles, mientras tanto llego la bañera a la habitación junto con la ropa, haciendo espacios en la ropa del sensei peli plata para acomodar la del pequeño. Obviamente el shampoo y jabones en el baño incluida la pequeña bañera, la cual no serviría en unos meses más y podrían usar la tina normal. Dio un último vistazo al nene y fue a la sala para sacar las demás cosas de sus cajas, se preguntaba internamente si cuando ella fuera madre sentiría esa misma emoción que ahora y al pensar en eso se deprimió un poco, pues su vida sentimental estaba por los suelos en esos momentos, aun así se golpeó mentalmente pues no era momento para llevar a su mente a esos paramos dolorosos y termino de armar la pequeña silla para comer del bebe en menos de lo que esperaba. Así que se dispuso a recoger plásticos, cajas pequeñas y demás cosas que pudieran provocar algún percance en alguno de ellos. Justo cuando había terminado de recoger el pequeño llanto de Sukumo logró escucharse y de inmediato fue a verlo, ya el niño la buscaba por todo lados pero en eso vio a un oso de felpa justo a su lado y ya lo estaba empezando a golpear con sus pequeñas manitas, con tales acciones el oso soltaba un especie de chillido que caía en gracia para el pequeño peli plata pero en cuanto vio a Hinata soltó en llanto de nueva cuenta, la azabache recordando las veces que había cuidado niños con anterioridad supo inmediatamente que el pequeño estaba haciendo una combinación de rabieta y chantaje

El día casi estaba terminando ya, ella aun no sabía exactamente de qué horas a qué horas era la jornada laboral del Hokage. Suponía que tarde, pues en varias ocasiones que regresaba con su equipo de alguna misión y eran entradas las horas de la noche Tsunade-sama aún se encontraba laborando, algunas veces entre tantas botellas de sake que juraba que aun cuando entraba a las oficinas y con Kakashi como Kage, la madera del escritorio ya estaba impregnada del licor. Entonces noto que quedaban escasos minutos de luz natural y era hora de la cena del niño, acomodo al pequeño en su silla especial y dejo algunas cosas cercas de el para que pudiera distraerse en lo que ella preparaba algo para él bebe y su Hokage, ¿Se vería mal si ella tomaba algo para cenar ahí también? Si era honesta también su estómago estaba pidiendo alimento ya y aunque lo que preparaba era algo sencillo para estos momentos olía a gloria así que en cuanto Sukumo termino su cena ella comió rápidamente algo antes de que llegara el peli plata, lástima que su suerte no estaba muy de su parte esos días y Kakashi hacia su aparición justo cuando ella apenas daba el primer bocado.

-¡Io! Hinata. Buenas noches.- Saludó como si nada el Kage mientras ponía en el perchero su sombrero y capa que lo identificaba como líder de la aldea. El sonido sordo de una silla al caerse lo hizo girarse repentinamente, se encontró con una sonrojada Hinata que lo veía con ¿Miedo?- ¿Pasó algo Hinata-chan?- Fue directo hacia el pequeño mientras intentaba sonreírle y despeinaba su cabellera mientras que el pequeño lo miraba sin interés pues el llavero de plástico estaba siendo babeado habidamente por él.

-¡Lo siento Kakashi-sama! Le pido disculpas.- Realizó una marcada reverencia mientras su cabello liso resbalaba por sus hombros hasta tapar por completo su rostro.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? No entiendo.- respondió él resignandose en sus intentos por llamar la atension de Sukumo mirando con una leve ceja alzada hacia la chica.

-Bueno..es que…yo….me tome el atrevimiento de cenar aquí ¡De verdad lo siento!- Nunca levantó su rostro para mirar al hombre al otro extremo de la mesa. Su vergüenza no la dejaban levantar su mirada. Seguramente el hombre se encontraba molesto pues se supone ella solo cuida del pequeño y no más.

El sonido de un plato en la mesa y una silla siendo arrastrada la hicieron levantar la vista y el cuerpo, mas movida por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. El rostro semi sonriente (por lo que Hinata podía vislumbrar debajo de su fiel cubre bocas), fue lo que vio Hinata cuando su vista quedo libre de toda su cabellera.

-Es la primera vez en muchos años que comparto mi mesa con alguien más, ni siquiera Yamato o Iruka. Ahora que lo pienso, hace meses que ni siquiera la uso.- Divagó unos momentos e instaló un ambiente relajado en el lugar.

La de cabellera azabache entendió eso como una invitación a sentarse y seguir degustando los alimentos. Nadie dijo nada por al menos unos minutos, solo el sonido de los cubiertos o palillos al usarse más las llaves del pequeño cuando las movía era lo único que se escuchaba. Después de eso al parecer el Hokage reparó en todo lo que Hinata había hecho con las cosas que compraron y se disculpaba por no haber podido ayudar, siendo inmediatamente entendido por la peli negra. De ahí quedaron en ponerse de acuerdo para el día de mañana y que el niño fuera a visitar a Sakura al hospital aunque según Hinata era un niño bastante sano y vivaz. Y aunque para la chica era algo incómodo también se habló de salario que ella recibiría por los cuidados del pequeño, el cual ya mostraba más que unas simples manchas de papilla, pues el sobrante que había dejado fue alcanzado por las llaves que el pequeño había arrojado al aire.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa con los cubiertos y platos usados para lavarlos y después llevarse al pequeño a la bañera y dejarlo limpio antes de retirarse. Sin embargo ve a Kakashi hacerle un ademan con su mano para que dejara eso a cargo de él, al principio ella pretendía negarse pero con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de él Hinata no insistió. Así que tomando al Sukumo se dirgio primero al cuarto para preparar el baño, dejó al pequeño por un momento en su cuna mientras preparó su cambio, toma la toalla y lo que se usara en la bañera dejando al pequeño solo por un momento. Cuando regresa por el nene se encuentra con Kakashi mirando al niño desde el pie de cama, pocas veces en su vida había visto esa mirada en el peli plata, una mirada de incertidumbre y duda. Ella suponía que para él no era nada fácil convertirse en padre de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Sintiéndose ajena a esa escena dejo solos a los dos hombres en la habitación y se entretuvo haciendo cualquier cosa en el baño. Cuando paso suficiente tiempo fue de nuevo a la habitación, se encontró con que el mayor ya había desnudado al pequeño a excepción del pañal, al cual el Hokage miraba como si fuese un gran enemigo. La pequeña risa de Hinata ante tal imagen atrajo la atención de ambos varones, aunque ella tapaba su boca con una de sus manos sus hombros aún se estremecían por la risa.

-Está sucio.- le dijo regresando su mirada al niño.- Ayer estaba hasta la espalda con suciedad ¿Cómo es que pueden hacer eso  
?- Se alejó un poco viendo casi como un pergamino explosivo al pañal.

-Ellos hacen eso, quiere decir que todo su sistema digestivo está trabajando bien. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso, al menos por un tiempo, unos cuantos meses más. Al año y medio empieza el entrenamiento para poder usar la nica y conforme crezca el sanitario.- Aprovechando el espacio dado por Kakashi, Hinata tomo las cosas para limpiarlo antes de llevarlo al baño.

-Me gustaría ver como lo bañas, creo que ayer no hice un buen trabajo, solo cayó un poco de agua y jabón por algunas partes.- Se despojó de la sudadera que usualmente llevaba para quedarse en una sencilla playera de resaque. Todo eso enfrente de la chica azabache que solo abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta de inmediato ingresando al baño.

Kakashi la siguió sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa, conociendo a Hinata bien sabia el que no se negaría. Así entre pequeños detalles sobre como sentarlo, sostenerlo, la cantidad de shampoo a usar y el enjuague pasó la hora del baño. Para el pequeño fue divertido pues el hombre de cabellera plateada fruncía sus cejas y Hinata se reía mucho cuando Sukumo hacia alguna gracia en la bañera. Además que ahora tenía juguetes para mover, mover y salpicar, pero todo termino cuando Hinata lo tomo en una toalla y lo colocaba en posición para untarle crema humectante. Más rápido de lo esperado la hora de dormir llego y mientras Hinata se despedía del pequeño dejaba las últimas direcciones al Hokage.

-Ahora puede darle un biberón para dormir. Es probable que en el transcurso de la noche el necesite cambio de pañal y biberón.  
Para cualquiera de las dos cosas llorara, así que es mejor dejar todo a la mano. En la cocina hay un calentador de biberones con agua ya dentro solo para agregarle la fórmula. La cuna como ya vio tiene un cambiador, ahí está listo también un pañal, talco, toallas y por si se necesita pomada para las rozaduras, si toma el biberón no olvide hacerlo eructar para evitar algún malestar ¿De acuerdo?- No dejo de verlo a los ojos (o al ojo en este caso) mientras le hablaba.

Para Kakashi era algo raro. Era increíble como Hinata cambiaba tanto cuando se trataba de alguien indefenso, su tartamudeo parecía inexistente al igual que su peculiar timidez. Solo asintió y le dio las gracias por la ayuda de ese primer día, el pequeño la vio marcharse y una especie de tristeza se instaló en él. Kakashi al notarlo lo empezó a distraer y al momento de darle el biberón este quedo dormido de inmediato, Mientras lo acostaba en la cuna le miraba embelesado.

-Prometo hacer lo posible para darte una buena vida; quizá tengas que perdonar los errores que cometa en el camino pues soy un total inexperto en esto. Tendrás que tenerme paciencia.- Acarició su cabecita con las yemas de sus largos dedos forjados bajo tantas batallas y guerras. Al menos ya no estaba tan solo en esto, Hinata lo apoyaba y lo hacía muy bien, además a Sukumo le agradaba y eso era lo más importante.

Mientras tanto en lo que era la antigua residencia Uchiha tres personas ocupaban el piso de lo que antes era el comedor principal. Ya hace varias horas atrás habían avanzado a la limpieza de la residencia, la casa principal, la más importante. Descansaban con algunos bocadillos puestos en medio en un bowl.

-¡Hace mucho que no trabajaba tanto!- Soltó un suspiro de cansancio que más bien sonó a gruñido el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Naruto siempre te estas quejando! Porque haces, porque no haces porque haces poco o porque haces mucho.- Habló la única chica de cabellos rosa de la aldea mientras sobaba distraídamente uno de sus hombros. Hacía tiempo que no llevaba a cabo labores de limpieza por estar tan al pendiente de los deberes en el hospital.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan! Es que no ha habido misiones y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo algunos son misiones de cuando éramos gennin ¡Es muy frustrante!- Si antes estaba acostado de cualquier manera en el piso ahora se había levantado hastiado de su situación.

Mientras tanto Sasuke tomaba de su té escuchando el escándalo que traían esos dos. Causaba algo de nostalgia en él, el hecho de que pese haber crecido y "madurado" (Es que así se le podía llamar al comportamiento de esos dos) seguían igual que en sus años de críos, peleando por cualquier cosa a la más mínima oportunidad. Sakura ya casi siendo quien dirigía el hospital de la aldea y Naruto como próximo Kage de la aldea. Y ante el recuerdo del puesto, la imagen de Kakashi y la Hyuga habían venido a él. Sasuke no era alguien curioso, mucho menos con personas que no tenían nada que ver con el directamente. Pero si mal no recordaba la chica había participado en la guerra y aunque para el no había hecho mucho, no a comparación de ellos tres, el hecho de salir viva de ahí era ya memorable. No muchos lo habían logrado y aun así hoy que la vio se dio cuenta perfectamente que había sido marcada, tal como su primo, al que por cierto no había visto desde que llegado y tampoco es que le importara mucho pero ¿Qué cosa habría hecho esa chica para ser degradada a la segunda rama de la familia siendo ella la heredera? Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a alguien a quien no le importaba en los mas mínimo, así que dejo ahí su hilo de pensamientos y trato de concentrarse en lo que de verdad le importaba, restaurar su casa e ir de nueva cuenta a hablar con Kakashi sobre su situación.

-¡Oigan!- Hablo de pronto Naruto atrayendo la atención de los otro dos.- ¿No les parece raro lo de Kakashi-sensei? Digo de repente le sale un hijo pero no la madre del niño y Hinata cuidando del pequeño.- Rasco su mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda mientras pensaba en ese asunto.

-Bueno, si es raro, bastante de echo. Pero aun así Kakashi-sensei no quiso hablar de eso y será mejor no insistir Naruto, él así lo ha querido y si lo creé conveniente, nos lo dirá después.- Sakura con la mirada le daba a entender a Naruto que lo mejor era no hacer tanto escándalo como suponía lo estaba planeando el rubiales.

El nombrado solo desvió la mirada avergonzado de que su amiga leyera tan bien sus intenciones.

-En cuanto a lo referente a Hinata, bueno es algo normal que ella busque otras opciones mientras su situación se regulariza.- La de mirada jade dirigió su vista al bowl, aunque en realidad no lo estaba observando del todo, más bien trataba de entender cómo es que los clanes podían manejarse de tal manera.

-¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?- Pregunto el portador del Kyubi.

-¿De verdad tú nunca te enteras de nada Naruto?- Una vena se formó en la frente de la peli rosada y su mano paso a ser puño aunque nunca lo despego del suelo en verdad. Aun así Naruto se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente.- Hinata fue expulsada del clan Hyuga, además de que se le implanto el sello maldito.- Ahora Sakura tenía su rostro en total acongojia, su voz había sonado mucho más apagada de lo normal. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso haciendo que una de sus cejas se levantara.

-¡¿Expulsada?! ¡¿Sellada?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hizo ella para que se le aplicara un castigo como ese?! Hinata es la chica más dulce de toda la aldea, ella seria incapaz de molestar o lastimar a alguien a propósito.- Naruto había abierto los ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa de la noticia. De la sorpresa paso a la furia en segundos, era tal que había empezado a dar vueltas por el lugar.

-Fue eso precisamente Naruto lo que causo que se le expulsara, su buen corazón y desinterés en su persona anteponiendo a los demás. Cuando ella se interpuso entre ese ataque de Obito hacia ti y después Neji la salvo a ella. Según tengo entendido y lo poco que se rumora es que el concejo Hyuga vio como una estupidez ese hecho. Que gracias a eso perdieron a un miembro valioso del Clan Hyuga, Neji.- La peli rosa cruzo sus brazos por debajo de su pecho meditando esto, para ella solo era una cortina de humo. Pues era bien sabido que aunque en algún tiempo se le reconoció como heredera muchos aun dudaban de su capacidad para dirigir al clan del ojo blanco. Era más fácil, según Sakura, marcarla y expulsarla para darle el lugar a Hanabi la que según ellos era las más pata para ocupar el puesto.

-¡Eso es estúpido! Si ella…- Las palabras de Naruto quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no quería decir lo que realmente pensaba, pues sonaría egoísta. Si ella no se hubiera interpuesto el quizás estuviera muerto y tal vez la guerra no hubiese sido ganada, en otro caso ella hubiera muerto y no Neji, quizás las cosas serían peores si ella no hubiese echo ese acto. El debió haber sido más listo, más rápido y ágil. Su ánimo decayó con la maraña de pensamientos que se estaba formando en ese instante.

-No fue tu culpa, tampoco el que la chica Hyuga haya sido marcada y expulsada lo es. Cada uno de nosotros somos responsables de nuestros actos. Ella puede tener su frente en alto y eso quiere decir que no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, sean cuales fueran sus razones. Quizás lleve dentro de sí la pena por la muerte de su primo, pero como muchos de nosotros aprenderá a vivir con eso y si no lo hace es porque es un remedo de kunoichi.- Apenas había despegado sus labios de la taza de té cuando dijo todo aquello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados meditando la información y tratando de recordar algo más de todo eso de cuando se dio la batalla, pero en esos precisos momentos estaba concentrado en algo más importante que en los dramas de cada quien en la guerra.

-Aun así Teme, ¿Por qué los clanes tienen esas estúpidas reglas? ¿Qué no se supone que cuidan de los suyos?- Soltó exasperado el rubio viendo a su amigo-rival.

-No entiendo cómo funcionan las reglas en los clanes, pero creo que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.- Un suspiro abandono los labios de la chica de ojos jade. Después de eso sonrió a Naruto para reafirmarle sus palabras.

-Las leyes, reglas y normas de los clanes existen para proteger a los suyos, es verdad, sin importar que. Así es como han prevalecido desde los comienzos. También es una de las razones por las que el Clan Hyuga es de los más antiguos, y lo seguirá siendo. Solo eliminando a los eslabones débiles es como prevalecen los clanes.- Vio el azabache a sus dos compañeros. Aunque ambos escandalosos del equipo siete conocían algo con referencia a los clanes no quería decir que lo supieran todo.

-¡Hinata no es ningún eslabón débil! ¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta Sasuke!- Repentinamente Naruto tomo al de ojos ónix de la playera negra que portaba con el símbolo Uchiha y lo retaba a los ojos.

-Dobe, suéltame.- Sasuke también lo miraba, pero el con hastió.

-Chicos cálmense.- Sakura al igual que ellos también se había puesto de pie. Preocupada puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto para tratar de calmarlo.

Este a regañadientes lo soltó pero aun así no despegaba su mirada del azabache.

-No me entendiste Dobe.- Sasuke reacomodo su playera y volvía a sentarse en el piso de madera.- No me refería a que ella en si fuese débil en el aspecto físico. Pero a leguas se nota que es demasiado dócil, no es como un líder debería de ser. Has ido y venido por casi todo el mundo Ninja dobe, has conocido a líderes de clanes de todas partes y hasta alguien como tu puede darse cuenta que ella no cumple con los requisitos necesarios.- Miraba a Naruto desde esa posición en el piso y veía como el rubio con la sola mirada le daba la razón.- Aun puede ser una buena ninja, con sello y todo, tal y como alguna vez lo fue su primo. La cuestión es que ella no quiera y se convenza de eso. Para empezar deberá dejar atrás el hecho de que alguna vez fue la princesa del Clan Hyuga y la heredera, además de la muerte de Neji. Tiene todo para ser fuerte, solo con verla una vez pude darme cuenta.- Tomo otro sorbo de te mientras con su otra mano alcanzaba un bocadillo del bowl.

Naruto sonrió desde donde estaba, al extremo de la cocina y se sentaba de nueva cuenta con más optimismo de como se había puesto minutos atrás. Mientras tanto Sakura había puesto atención a las palabras de Sasuke, ¿Él había reparado en Hinata? El no hacia eso, él nunca se fijaba en nadie que no fuera en sí mismo ¿Por qué había visto a Hinata? Con todo eso en mente también tomó asiento pero ya no prestaba atención a lo que los otros dos decían.

Ese había sido el primer día para varios de la aldea en muchos sentidos. Sería el primero de muchas cosas diferentes e importantes que se darían a lo largo de algunos años.

* * *

En los siguientes capítulos habrá que poner atención, pues se harán saltos de tiempo para ver y conocer el desarrollo de Sukumo.

Abra celos, romance, celos, nuevos personajes, celos y así. Kakashi necesitara un "pequeño empujón" para ver a Hinata de otra manera cosa que con Sasuke no sera necesario, el ira por lo que quiere y le valdrán dos rábanos y un cacahuate quien se interponga, así sea nuestro amado y sexy Hokage.

Espero les haya gustado este humilde capitulo.

Los ama RukiaNesaan o Neechan.


End file.
